Feather-Footed Shrew
Feather-footed shrews (Harundopedidae) are a family of insectivoran mammals that are descended from a group of Eocene shrews around 60-55 million years ago. Many species of these shrews are bizarre in comparison with other insectivoran mammals in size, usually insectivorans are small or really tiny, but some are big, about the size of a large dog or a small horse. Even weirder, still, is that some even glide with their furry tails, being able to float on water with their feet, have extra-long necks containing more neck vertebrae than any other mammals (with most mammals having only seven neck vertebrae), or even have strangely-curved jaws. Depending on a species, they are either insectivorous, piscivorous, carnivorous, or even in some cases, herbivorous. All known species of feather-footed shrews are listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts and their abilities to tolerate most human activities, including being able to adapt to life in the cities and suburbs. List of species of feather-footed shrews Aeroxystus.jpg|Aeroxystus sp.: 1. A. abarus (diurnal schokeen); 2. A. abrahami (Abraham's schokeen); 3. A. noctivagus (black-crowned schokeen); 4. A. noia (black-backed schokeen); 5. A. yakelinii (gray-backed schokeen). Ambulnix.jpg|Ambulnix sp.: 6. A. nivalis (white snow skater); 7. A. velox (flat-tailed snow skater). Aquambulus.jpg|Aquambulus sp.: 8. A. hayesi (gray-backed pfrit); 9. A. insulatus (grey-tailed pfrit); 10. A. laimus (common pfrit); 11. A. scitamentum (brown-striped pfrit). Carnosuncus.jpg|Carnosuncus sylvatius (shrock). Daemonops.jpg|Daemonops sp.: 13. D. montanosus (South African leaping devil); 14. D. necator (East African leaping devil); 15. D. princeps (Sahara leaping devil); 16. D. rotundus (leaping devil shrew). Harundopes.jpg|Harundopes sp.: 17. H. virgatus (northern reedstilt); 18. H. raritas (southern reedstilt). Hemiardea.jpg|Hemiardea longicollis (long-necked angler). Hirundotherium.jpg|Hirundotherium sp.: 20. H. arabianus (Arabian trovamp); 21. H. infandus (straight-toothed trovamp); 22. H. lemuriensis (Lemurian trovamp); 23. H. madagascariensis (Malagasy trovamp); 24. H. manueli (great white trovamp); 25. H. parasitus (Caucasian trovamp); 26. H. saltans (common trovamp); 27. H. virgatus (striped trovamp). Hishuru.jpg|Hishuru sp.: 28. H. auritus (sand-tailed false tree shrew); 29. H. formosus (white-tipped false tree shrew); 30. H. impavidus (white false tree shrew); 31. H. mbrownsorum (dalmatian-headed false tree shrew); 32. H. heppelli (graytip false tree shrew); 33. H. minae (pink false tree shrew); 34. H. venustus (blonde-necked false tree shrew). Leptacirrorostris.jpg|Leptacirrorostris obliquus (kilmaar). Melesuncus.jpg|Melesuncus pilopodus (khilla). Milagaui.jpg|Milagaui sp.: 37. M. agrestis (common rattail); 38. M. bundyi (brown rattail); 40. M. costai (greater rattail); 41. M. leptonyx (desert rattail); 42. M. squamicaudatus (masked rattail); 43. M. warreni (white rattail). Pagodromeus.jpg|Pagodromeus sp.: 44. P. ociorus (dune sand scooter); 45. P. triticeus (pen-tailed sand scooter); 46. P. tropicalis (Arabian sand scooter). Penacodas.jpg|Penacodas volitarus (parashrew): 46a. adult; 46b. juvenile. Platyceps.jpg|Platyceps sp.: 47. P. eurylaimus (flat-muzzled sand skater); 48. P. hirsutus (desert skater). Proboscisuncus.jpg|Proboscisuncus sp.: 49. P. breweri (whitetip tree drummer); 50. P. tinkleri (gray tree drummer); 51. P. verminasus (hairy-muzzled tree drummer); 52. P. elephans (elephant-nosed tree drummer); 53. P. metriodon (long-tusked tree drummer); 54. P. tympanor (island tree drummer). Psammogronthus.jpg|Psammogronthus sp.: 55. P. angulorostris (wrybill damacus); 56. P. callidus (white damacus); 57. P. conchavora (clam-eating damacus); 58. P. gaunti (white-headed damacus); 59. P. impigritas (fat-tailed damacus); 60. P. indica (Indopacific damacus); 61. P. nequamis (masked damacus); 62. P. terebrare (driller damacus). Pycnotricha.jpg|Pycnotricha longicaudatus (kittarink). Terebradens.jpg|Terebradens tubauris (truteal). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Insectivorans Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Metazoica Species Category:Insectivores